


Take me to bed

by perpetualsunrise1394



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetualsunrise1394/pseuds/perpetualsunrise1394
Summary: Carol and Therese being in love and living their gay days in the madison apartment xxx





	1. Take me to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> mega shoutout to patty highsmith for enriching my life, i've got a lot of love for you girl xoxox

Carol checked her watch for what felt like the hundredth time. Where was a damn taxi? If she didn’t leave soon the play would be closer to ending than starting. She paced along the pavement, inhaling her cigarette for an extra count. She exhaled and cursed under her breath, she’d been waiting for weeks to see this play, had the tickets pinned to the fridge since the start of the month. Abby had cancelled last minute, some excuse about some redhead. But she didn’t need Abby, if anything she’d have a better time without her as Abby had a bad habit of talking through any play Carol had chosen. 

Carol sighed, it was no use, this evening was a write-off, sometimes you’ve just got to know when you’re beat. This just wasn’t her night. She decided to walk the 20 something blocks over to the theatre, clear her head and possibly catch the end of the performance. When she arrived she perched on the back row, not wanting to disturb the others in the audience deeply absorbed in the performance. She sighed, the play looked simply magnificent and she couldn’t believe she had missed it.  
As the lights came on, the applause died down and the room had begun to empty, Carol stood. Heading towards the exit she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around to find a petite brunette smiling up at her. 

“Well fancy seeing you here” the younger brunette said, with a small smile and a knowing glint in her eyes. 

“My angel” Carol breathed. 

Any anger at herself for missing the play evaporated from Carol as she looked on the beauty that was in front of her. Therese was dressed to the nines, with her finest dress and her hair pinned up. Carol couldn’t help but let her eyes follow the outline of Therese’s body down to her feet and up again, past her rounded hips and cinched waist, settling finally on the curve of her painted red lips. As Therese watched the older woman’s eyes travel the length of her body she felt her skin tingle and grow warm, and when she brought her gaze back up to her face, the adoration in her eyes caused Therese to involuntarily shiver. God the things this woman could do to her with just a look. Her lips lifted to reveal her dimples set deep into her cheeks, causing Carol’s gaze to break as she smiled herself, looking now into Therese’s emerald eyes. 

“Hello darling, I’m terribly sorry I missed your show, you’ll never believe the day I’ve had…” Carol rambled as her guilt for letting anything come in the way of being here for Therese on her big night set in. 

“Oh never mind, I’m just glad you’re here now” Therese responded. But Carol wasn’t convinced. 

“Oh Therese please, don’t be so forgiving. I don’t deserve it.”

But Therese wasn’t angry, she was too content from the success of her first play and the fact that, even though a little late, she had this beautiful woman in front of her to take her home after such a wonderful, and overwhelming day. 

“How about you take me home and show me how sorry you really are” Therese suggested, with a teasing tone in her voice and a playful glint in her eye. As she looked up at Carol’s face though the playful tone was lost, as Carol’s fierce and serious grey eyes met her own. 

“Well my dear, isn’t that an idea” carol replied, in the husky voice she saved just for Therese, knowing the effect it had on her young lover. 

Despite her racing heart Therese managed to maintain an appropriate level of composure for the public space in which they, unfortunately, were still in. She manoeuvred herself around Carol’s body, heading for the exit, with one destination in mind, but as Carol gently placed her hand a little too low on Therese’s back as she followed her lover, Therese couldn’t help the low moan that escaped her lips. 

“Maybe we should be walking a little faster” Carol whispered with a laugh, realising the effect she had had on Therese.

Therese turned and locked eyes with the taller blond, sharing her desire and impatience in one look. “Take me to bed” she whispered.


	2. morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after :)  
> I'm crap at writing so sorry i take so long but I'm getting into this story now and am actually getting to a plot so bear with xoxo enjoy x

I stirred from sleep with the morning sun streaming in through the blinds, bright against my closed eyes and the feel of warm skin pressed against my back, a slim arm wrapping itself around my torso, pulling me in closer to the petite frame behind me. The memory of the night before filling my mind, reminding me of the reality of the limbs tangled in mine, the realization of the woman who was sharing my bed causing a smile to form on my face. 

Twisting my body in an effort to face the sleeping woman behind me, I was met with her face, a picture of serenity, rosy cheeks and dark fluttering eyelashes. Despite wanting nothing more than to lay here admiring Therese’s beauty, my desire to be near her overwhelmed me and I wrapped my arms around her sleeping form, running my fingers up and down the length of her spine as I tangled my legs with hers. At the feel of my body wrapping around hers and the tickle of my fingers lovingly running along her skin, I felt her begin to stir from sleep and her eyes flutter open, emerald meeting blue. In an instant I could see she was awake and aware of my body against hers, her eyes locking on mine, a gaze filled with intense love and desire filling my body with warmth.

My mind was invaded with thoughts of all the mornings I had woken up without her, all the nights I had cried myself to sleep wishing she were there, wishing I could find peace in watching the rise and fall of her chest as I had before. How wrong it had felt to be apart from her. The loss of her feeling less like an absence but more like a presence of something in her place, the pain of loneliness seeping into my being, filling me up and leaving no room for anything else. 

But here she was, in front of me again, and the realization of how much I had to lose overwhelmed me. I pulled her impossibly close, desperately clinging to her small frame in attempts to have her as close as possible, making two bodies one. After a moment Therese pulled away, the loss of contact causing me physical pain, and she looked at me with worry written on her face. I forced a small smile, trying to disguise the anguish I was feeling. This was a wonderful morning, why was I spoiling it with painful memories and fear of what could have been, wasting the precious moments I had in this peaceful serenity of our being together. 

“I hate it when you smile like you’re about to cry” Therese whispered as she pulled my body close again, wrapping her arms around me, using the strength of her embrace to comfort me. 

“why are you sad?” she asked me, her voice filled with worry and love.

“sad? Therese, please don’t ever think I’m sad. Waking up and feeling your arms around me, makes me happier than I ever imagined I could be… I’m not sad Therese. It’s just this happiness makes me scared. Having you here just reminds me of how much I’ve got to lose” avoiding looking at her face I whispered, “I can’t lose you Therese”. 

After an unbearably long silence I looked up and met her eyes, staring intently at my face, waiting for me to meet her gaze. 

“Carol, where is this coming from? We’re together now, you’re not going to lose me” the determination behind her words brought me enough relief to loosen the grip I had of her and allow my body to settle comfortably against the white sheet below me. 

“I just love you darling, and sometimes that scares me” I said under my breath, trying to find the words to explain my emotions. 

“don’t you know I love you?” Therese replied, with a playful tone in her voice and a smirk on her face, knowing that I’d remember just as well as she did that this was how I had first responded to her declaration of love all those months ago. 

The memories of all the loving declarations that had followed it flooded my mind and I couldn’t help but laugh at her, admittedly, successful attempts to pull me from my mood and lighten the moment. I smiled and rolled onto my back pulling her with me, feeling the weight of her body as she lay above me. 

“well if we’re reliving old memories, I wonder what else I can remember from that day?” I said in my most seductive of voices, trying my hardest to encourage Therese to follow in the direction my thoughts, and body, were heading. 

Therese simply laughed at my attempts, kissed me on the nose and pushed her body up to a sitting position, straddling her legs over my hips. 

“I’m sure there’s plenty of memories running through that filthy mind of yours, and you know how I hate to disappoint, but I’ve actually got my mind set on a huge cup of coffee… want one?” she said with a smile, her dimples set deep in her cheeks as she watched the desire on my face move from her to the suggestion of caffeine.

She clambered down off the bed and headed towards the door, and I watched her naked body as she stopped to pick up a discarded dressing gown off the floor. I smiled to myself, she was right, this could wait. I didn’t have anything to be afraid of, this would not be the last time I’d wake up with the love of my life in my arms, our story was just beginning.


	3. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Carol living her gay life with bae Therese xo  
> shoutout to my main gal patty highsmith, love you xox

Sat at the kitchen table waiting for the water to boil I let my mind escape the world of Therese and I in our bubble that was life in this apartment and focus on my plan for the day ahead. I had promised Abby we’d go for drinks to make up for her missing the show last night and honestly, as much as I didn’t want to leave Therese, I was looking forward to a date night with my oldest friend. It had been too long. I hate how much time we let pass between seeing each other sometimes, both with partners, jobs and friends it was easy to prioritize other things, but I had always adored her company and was looking forward to this evening. 

“What are you thinking?” Therese asked, tearing me away from my thoughts and bringing me back into the kitchen. I watched as she poured the now boiled water into two mugs and bring them over to the table, sitting down in the seat closest to mine. Entwining the fingers of one hand in one of hers, I used the other to bring the mug to my lips, blowing off the rising steam and taking a sip. 

“Oh I’m just thinking about meeting Abby later today for a drink, it’s been too long since our last catch up” I replied.

“Oh yes it’s a shame she couldn’t make it last night, you both would have enjoyed it” Therese said with a wink, reminding me of how rubbish a girlfriend I could be sometimes. Obviously she saw my expression change as guilt overtook my thoughts, and quickly filled the silence.

“I’ll have to remember to give you the wrong time for the next play if the apology is as fun as last nights was” she said, causing my cheeks to colour at the memory of the previous evening. 

“Maybe you will” I replied, making sure my voice carried in it how sorry I really was, despite Therese’s lighthearted response. 

“What are your plans for today darling?” I asked. 

“Well actually, I had planned to meet Phil and Dannie for lunch to run through last nights’ performance, you know, what went well, what needs changing, ready for tonight’s show” she replied, showing her enthusiasm at the job she quite clearly loved every second of. 

“That sounds like a very smart plan darling, what time are you meeting?” 

“At 12” she replied, looking up at the clock on the wall, “I probably should get a move on”. At that she stood from the table, kissed me on the cheek and took what was left of her coffee into the dressing room. I watched her as she walked away, thinking how blissfully content we both were in this life we were making together. To think, just weeks before we had both been alone, believing that our love was lost forever. How foolish we had been. 

\-----------

As I arrived at the bar Abby and I had agreed on, I looked around in search of her. Spotting her at the far end of the room I walked across and maneuvered my way into the booth she had chosen, but not before pulling her into a tight embrace. 

“Hello darling, I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you. Why do we always leave it so long between our meetings?” I said as I greeted her. 

“I’ve missed you too Carol” she replied warmly, “maybe its that little brunette always keeping you busy that’s keeping us apart” she responded with a playful tone in her voice. “How is the missus anyway?” 

“Oh she’s just fine, thank you for asking” I replied, always happy to talk about Therese, especially with someone who understood exactly how important she was to me and accepted us for what we were. Abby must have seen these thoughts on my face as they went through my mind as concern followed it on hers.

“Are you sure?” she responded

“Yes of course, we’re happier than ever, blissfully content now that she’s finally moved herself into the Madison apartment. I was just thinking it’s a shame its only with you that I can be honest about who she is to me” I replied

“Oh I see” she replied, her consideration for my comment clear on her face. 

“I’ve been thinking the same thing recently actually, the older I get, the harder it seems to be to hide this part of me. Recently everyone seems to be asking me why I haven’t settled down with a nice man yet, I haven’t the heart to tell them its because my plan is to find a nice little lady to spend my days with” she joked, but it was clear she was trying to make light of something she didn’t actually find very funny at all. I thought for a second about what she had said, thinking to myself of how difficult it was living in this society.

“The bible says man and wife, and isn’t that nice in theory?” I said, thinking back on all the miserable evenings I’d spent with Harge, thinking to myself that being ‘normal’ was making me happy, that I wanted this life, the wife of a handsome man. This is the life that women dream of, and yet all I could dream of was getting out. I got lost on my path to happiness, conforming to what I thought happiness meant, and almost losing out on the one thing that brought me more joy that I had ever imagined, Therese. I couldn’t understand how two people that so popularly couldn’t be together could come together so perfectly.

“Maybe ‘man and wife’ is simply referring to two people whose differences make them compatible” I suggested, “I like to believe that God would rejoice at the thought that Therese and I managed to find each other and share such happiness”.

“That’s lovely Carol, it’s a shame everyone else in this town doesn’t share the same philosophy” Abby retorted with sarcasm and a little sadness in her tone. This was a battle for both of us, and I hated seeing her hurt because of the ignorance of this world. It seemed a naïve thought, but I couldn’t help but dream of a world in which, even those that didn’t necessarily understand what it was that Therese and I shared, could come to accept it. 

“It might not be this way forever Abby, there’s hope yet” I said, forcing as much enthusiasm into my tone as I could muster. 

“And in the meantime, haven’t you got that nice little redhead to keep you busy?” I retorted, not only in an attempt to lighten the mood, but also to encourage her to spill on the details of this new mystery woman. Not that that took much, one drink and Abby was happy to share all her secrets, and mine for that matter. 

“Yes indeed”, Abby laughed, and I could see that the light in her eyes had returned at the thought of her new love interest, “she is a handful alright, but she’s definitely a keeper!” It was clear from her tone that Abby was genuinely happy in her most recent romance, and I couldn’t have been more pleased for her. 

“That’s just wonderful! And when will I get to finally meet her?” I asked, making sure my enthusiasm was clear in my words, wanting her to know how excited I was for her and in a way for myself, it would be nice to bring someone knew into our small group. 

“Well actually, I was going to mention it, we were planning on throwing a party on Friday, and we’d both love it if you and Therese could come” Abby asked, knowing full well how I felt about her ‘parties’. They were always something, plying you with alcohol as soon as you stepped through the door, lets just say she wasn’t one for a tame night. But then again maybe this was exactly what Therese and I needed, a night to let our hair down and have some fun, around people that we could trust and who understood our relationship.

“You know what Abby, that sounds like a fabulous idea. We’ll be there”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partaaay to come


	4. Abby's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took me an entire month to post this chapter, its hard to find time to write but I absolutely love seeing all the love that goes into the Carol (2015) fanfics and you guys are amazing so couldn’t resist writing some more. I hope you all enjoy.   
> Total credit and love to Patty Highsmith, you are my gal forever and a day and I cannot do your wonderful writing justice.

I leant across the stool of my dressing table, reaching for the tube of my favourite shade of red lipstick, and applying a final coat to complete my getting ready. Pulling myself up to a standing position I took a step back to see more of my reflection in the dressing table mirror, checking the outfit I had chosen looked ok. I had always felt most myself, and most attractive, in my favourite pant suits, and tonight was no exception, I thought to myself as I made the final adjustments to my outfit. Tucking my white blouse into the high waist of the silk black trousers I had chosen, I smiled at the reflection looking back at me. “You’re always the most beautiful woman in the room” flashed through my mind. Something Harge had often said to me at parties and functions, when I was dressed in conservative and uncomfortable dresses, my hair perfectly styled and a fake smile plastered across my face. It was ironic that Harge chose the moments in which I had always felt I was least myself to tell me I was beautiful. The perfect summary of our marriage, he desired a woman I just did not want to be. 

But now, now was different. Tonight I dressed for myself, and when I looked in the mirror I actually liked the woman who looked back at me. Choosing to spend my life with a woman who loved me most when I was unapologetically myself, allowed me to finally feel like the most beautiful woman in the room. Well, that is, the second most beautiful if she was there, of course. 

Happy with my appearance I grabbed my dress jacket and headed towards the kitchen, a glass of something strong to start of the night on my mind, but was soon distracted by the view I encountered on route to the kitchen. Therese was stood with her back to me, sorting through I discarded pile of photographs on the hall table that I had asked her what felt like a million times to put away. She was a vision, dressed in a beautifully fitted emerald green dress that hugged every curve. Although the front of the dress had a high collar, modestly covering her chest and arms, the low cut back exposed her porcelain skin in a way that made my breath catch. It didn’t matter how many times I saw this woman, she always seemed to have the same effect on me. 

She must have felt my presence behind her as when I began to close the distance between us, she turned to look at me. I watched as her breath caught in her throat and her eyes grew wide as she drank in my appearance, making me feel like not only the most beautiful woman in the room, but the most beautiful woman in the world. As our eyes met she dropped the photos back onto the table and reached out to grab my waist, pulling me flush against her body. 

‘Well don’t you look ravishing this evening’ she said, her voice dripping with adoration and love. 

‘I could say the same for you, darling’ I replied, running my fingers up along her arm, shoulder, collar and behind her neck, finally gently pulling her face closer to mine as I placed a chaste, delicate kiss on her lips. 

‘I hardly want to share you when you look like that’ I stated, with a slight playfulness in my tone, ‘maybe we should just stay home this evening’

‘Hm, maybe that’s not such a bad idea’ she replied, pulling me closer and planting her lips on mine yet again, and as our bodies moved against each other, her tongue seeking access between my lips, the heat between us grew instantly. 

Pushing her up against the wall, my leg slipping between hers, pressing against her centre, causing her to body to push back against mine in a desperate attempt at seeking contact, and a low desperate moan escaped her lips, causing heat to pool between my legs. 

I brought my arms around her waist, pulling her body impossibly close to my own, as I moved my lips along her jaw and down her neck, revelling in the taste of her skin as she tilted her neck back, granting me access. My hands wandered up her back, searching for the zip of her dress, ready to give up completely on our evening plans, and instead have her here on the hall floor. But it seemed Therese had other ideas, pulling away from my hungry lips and roaming hands, despite my cries of protest. 

‘God Carol’ she breathed, ‘we can’t, we have to go, we’re already late as it is’ 

I pulled back, watching as the flush in her cheeks calmed and her breathing slowed, knowing she needed me just as I needed her in this moment. The difference between us being she wasn’t one to cancel, and she knew how much we had both been looking forward to this evening. 

She met my eyes and let out a quick laugh saying ‘Abby will kill us both if we do a no show’ 

I couldn’t help but laugh at her comment, knowing she was right and that getting on the wrong side of an Abby lecture just wasn’t worth it. 

‘Fine, but this isn’t over’ I said as I turned to grab my jacket and keys, making my way to the front door. I reached out for the handle, but before pulling the door open I turned slightly, looking at Therese over my shoulder. 

‘Are you coming’ I said, with a wink, knowing what it would do to her. 

\---------------

Abby’s place had always been comforting to me, a place of contentment and safety that I had been welcomed into and loved in for as long as I could remember. At every point in my life Abby had played a central role, being a strong and constant figure in my life, supporting me whenever I had felt hurt, or lost. In both the happiest and the hardest times in my life I had found myself in this living room, on this sofa, with one hand around one of Abby’s scotch glasses and the other hand entwined with hers. Whether as lovers, or as friends, there was never a time when I couldn’t count on the listening ear my dearest friend, and I had always felt so blessed in my constant belief that this part of our relationship would never change.

And now here I am, in the home of the one person I have both leant on and supported for my entire life, with Therese, my love. Nothing but joy coursed through my body as we settled ourselves down onto the sofa, both with a glass of something alcoholic thrust into our hands as soon as we entered the door, watching as the party grew around us. 

I looked across at Therese, admiring the way her eyes grew wide with wonder at the party around us, being unaccustomed to the extravagance of a party hosted by Abigail Gerhard. I chuckled to myself as I watched her survey the room, the wonder on her face growing with each new revelation in her view, the expanse of alcoholic beverages adorning every horizontal surface, the number of small twinkling lights hanging from every wall and surface, lighting the large living room, and most surprisingly the guest list. The room was filled with women, all of whom were of our ‘nature’ as one could say. I could see the surprise and excitement in Therese’s face as the realization hit, that this was a safe space for us to be just that, us. Just like in the safety of our Madison apartment, we would be able to be free to be open and honest about what we were to each other in Abby’s home as well. As I observed Therese’s realization that this home was a place in which we could be unapologetically ourselves, unapologetically in love, I saw that Therese had, in that moment, found of piece of her own home here at Abby’s, just as I had all those years ago. 

As I looked past Therese and instead surveyed the room she was so entertainingly observing I spotted Abby heading towards us from across the room, stopping on her pursuit to greet the guests that were slowly filling her home. 

‘Hello darling’ she said as she finally reached us, leaning in to kiss my cheek. Pulling away she turned her attention to Therese.

‘And Therese’ she spoke enthusiastically, with a genuine smile filling her face and tenderness in her eyes, ‘I’m so glad you guys came, it’s wonderful to see you, and looking glorious as always’ 

‘Thanks for inviting us Abby, this is amazing’ Therese replied gesturing to the room around us, with what seemed to be a hint of nervousness in her voice. Abby and Therese had never actually spent all that much time together, and it was understandable that Therese would feel a little intimidated by our friendship, having known each other for as long as we could both remember. But looking at the genuine joy on Abby’s face at our being here, I knew that it was just a matter of time before Therese felt as comfortable in her company as I did. As if reading my mind, Abby leant forward, grabbing Therese’s free hand and pulled her up to a standing position. 

‘Come on, let me give you the grand tour’ Abby said enthusiastically.

‘Well, alright then’ Therese replied, with slight hesitation, but before she had time to look to me to see if I’d be joining them, Abby had pulled her through the crowds of people, heading towards the kitchen. 

Finding myself alone I surveyed the room around me, my eyes following the beautifully dressed women, all with bright eyes and genuine smiles on their faces, clearly as comfortable and content in Abby’s home as I was. This was going to be a good night, I thought to myself. 

\---------------

The party was incredible. Abby was incredible. I had never known a woman as sure of herself, as comfortable in her own skin as Abby. It was inspiring.   
It was clear that Carol adored Abby, and although I had always liked her, I never quite understood the awe Carol seemed to express when regarding her oldest friend, that is until tonight at least. As Abby pulled me through the crowds of people, waving hellos at her guests as she passed them, I saw a woman that had completely accepted who she was and was enjoying every second of the life she had chosen for herself. I could see why Carol wanted to be around her so much, her confidence was intoxicating, freeing. 

As she pulled me through the house, pointing out pieces of furniture her and Carol had picked out from all over the country, I couldn’t help but notice the similarities between Abby’s home and our own apartment. It was clear that they both had the same taste in interiors, maybe that was why they had worked so well together for all these years. 

Going from room to room Abby pulled me along, telling me all about her latest love interest, Nancy. Carol had mentioned Abby’s love life being anything but lacking, and that she had recently found someone new, who from the way Abby spoke of her, seemed to be a keeper, but that was all Carol had said. Now though, I was learning all about her ‘skills’ in the dating game, and it was highly amusing. 

‘She wasn’t easy you know, one of those that aren’t quite ready to accept quite how well she fit in with us here tonight, if you see what I mean. But as soon as I saw her, I knew, she was for me. And she’s a red head too you know? Real Rita Hayworth red head. Carol doubts if I can handle a red head, but she’s got no idea how far my skills in seduction can stretch’. Finally pausing to take a breath, she turned slightly toward me, catching a glimpse of my obviously amused and slightly bewildered expression. 

Abby laughed and pulled me in for a hug, squeezing my body in her arms and then, still gripping my arms, she pulled away just enough to look at me, a more serious tone now in her voice.

‘I’m so glad you and Carol found each other, I’ve never seen her this happy… she deserves it’ as Abby spoke, I could hear the tenderness in her voice as she contemplated her best friend’s happiness. The care for Carol that was so clear on Abby’s face filled me with warmth, I suddenly realised how glad I was that Carol had someone in her life that loved her so unconditionally, and in that moment, I felt as though perhaps I had also found someone who would love me too. 

But the moment didn’t last long enough for my reply as in a classic Abby fashion, not enjoying the serious nature the conversation had taken, especially when we were supposed to be enjoying the party, she dropped my arms after spinning me around to face the door, and with a light tap on my behind she ushered me out the door and back towards the party. 

As we reached the bottom of the stairs and I turned to head into the living room, Abby gave my arm a light squeeze and told me she was going to try to search for Nancy in the mass of party guests. I laughed at her clear struggle at keeping herself away from her new girlfriend for long and wished her luck in her attempts to find her. 

Once alone, I walked towards the living room, heading towards the last place I had seen Carol, but stopped in the doorway as I spotted her, sat in an oversized armchair, her legs crossed, her hand holding her now empty glass, resting on the arm of the chair, and her head thrown back in laughter. The small party lights on the wall behind her casting an ethereal glow on her blond hair, making her look almost angelic, contrasting with the deep shade of red she had applied to her lips, causing turmoil within me as I debated between my desire to bow down before her, and ravish her right there in Abby’s living room. 

‘Ah my darling’ Carol called across the room as she spotted me watching her, ‘come here’, ushering for me to join her with her hand in the air. Unable to resist her demands, I walked over with the intention to sit myself down with the other women on the sofa next to hers, but before I had the chance she had pulled me down into her lap.

I let out a quick, slightly embarrassed laugh, with my body strewn over hers, my legs on one side of her legs and my back leaning against the arm of the chair. I looked around the room to see if the other party guests had seen my less than elegant movement into Carol’s arms, and of course, the eyes of the women with whom Carol had been chatting were glued on our uncoordinated, but obviously caring embrace.

In my embarrassment I moved to stand myself back up, but before I had the chance, Carol, seemingly influenced by her most recent glass of scotch, pulled my face to hers for a desperate kiss. I could never say what it was about this woman, but I just couldn’t resist her. As our lips came together, all the nervousness at our affectionate display left my body as I sunk further into her grip, enjoying our being so close together, despite our surroundings. 

As we broke away from each other, I looked back at the women who had been watching us, my embarrassment suddenly returning, but their faces calmed me instantly. Instead of the shock and disapproval that we would have experienced in any other social setting, all these women were showing was amusement and understanding. It was a freeing moment, feeling comfortable and accepted as we were. I realised in that moment I was already looking forward to Abby’s next party.

‘God Therese, you’re so beautiful, just watching your cute little body walk over here, I couldn’t help myself, I had to have your body on mine’ I laughed lightly as Carol pulled my face to hers, murmuring her somewhat alcohol induced desire into my ear. 

I pulled away so that I could see her face, watching as her eyes followed the contours of my face, drinking in my appearance in a way that one only does when they are completely enamoured with what they are looking at. 

‘Would you like to go somewhere a little more private?’ Carol asked, with the playful glint in her eyes that I would never tire of seeing. 

‘Yes, yes I would’ I replied.


End file.
